


Free Trial

by neunundneunzig (seasidesunset)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexuality, De-Serumed Steve Rogers, Domestic Avengers, Drinking, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasidesunset/pseuds/neunundneunzig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is testing a device that de-powers superhuman and mutants. Steve is his test subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will become explicit later on, warning will change. Also, I'm drawing from 616, but this very much takes place in the MCU.
> 
> First chapter is a little short, I'm still getting into this.

“...No.”

“I can’t believe you’re saying no to this,” Tony shook his head, “Why not? It’s not nothing you’ve ever done before.”

“This is different. I’m telling you no, leave it at that. Ask Banner. Or an actual mutant. Or anyone else.” Steve shook his head.

“Anyone else doesn’t live in my tower -for free might I add- and you know that Banner is different. It’ll just be two weeks. Hill and Fury have signed off on it. All you have to do is just wear it for two weeks.”

“And be powerless all over again. What if there’s a situation? A break in?”

“Oh, so you don’t trust my security. That’s just hurtful, Rogers.”

“No, I’m-”

“Scared. No, it’s fine, I get it. I just thought it would be better with you than a mutant. I mean, their powers are their identities, had ‘em forever. You just had yours added on later. I just thought you of all people would be sympathetic towards the mutants, but-”

“Don’t play that card! Me not wanting to do this doesn’t mean I want anyone else-”

“But you said for me to try anyone else. So come on. I’m your friend. Help me out. You know how much good will come of this. Just... Think about it. Please.”

The ‘please’ sent Steve over the edge. His face softened. Tony was pushy, sure, but he never begged or anything. It made Steve feel more like he had an option in this. And really, he did want to help. He was just nervous about going back to his small self again. He pursed his lips and nodded a little, “Fine. Two weeks. No more, I’m not some lab rat.”

Tony laughed at that, getting out the device, setting it on the table. 

He was developing cuffs that functioned as a way to depower the wearer. He was only just getting to the stage of testing them now, and if anyone could take it safely, it was Steve. If he could get these working, they would be priceless in detaining villains. Granted, it was risky technology to begin with. He figured trials would show if the technology could ever see mass production. 

They didn’t start immediately. Tony tested all Steve’s vitals and took all his measurements. He had him run a mile, and decided to start tomorrow, doing a day of sleep trials. Steve was mentally exhausted, “I’m sure you have footage of me sleeping on the billion little webcams in this place. The sooner we start, the sooner this is over.”

“Nope, no, I want to just... Give it until tomorrow.”

“Getting cold feet?” Steve laughed a little, “I finally agreed and now you’re saying no. I’m really getting mixed signals here.”

“Shut up. Let’s just get some dinner. Maybe I’ll see how you metabolise as well. But we’re starting- Oh! Blood. I need a blood-”

“No.”

“What? Why-”

“You think I trust anyone with my blood? You know all the issues that-”

“Are you calling me a Nazi?”

“I’m calling you an opportunist. I don’t want you to get some drunk idea about-”

“Two weeks sober, asshole.”

“-About some project, and then I’ve got another rampant clone. Or worse, have someone with ill will breaking into your lab and steal it. I’ve already agreed to your insane experiment. But you’re not getting my blood. I trust you, but it’s a bad idea.”

“Any chance on a hair, skin or urine sample?”

“Tony, I’d really rather-”

“What about semen?” He teased with a smirk.

“I’m going to get dinner.” Steve shook his head, rolling his eyes.

Steve smiled to come in to Bucky, Natasha, and Clint sitting at the table, already eating. 

Bucky had come to live with them recently. He wasn’t quite fit for missions yet, but that didn’t stop him from training with them, and helping them with strategy. He was closest to Steve and Natasha, but was getting used to being around more people. 

Clint hummed, gesturing to the pasta and sauce on the stove, “Is Testosterone Club over?”

“As if any of you would miss a meeting.” Steve laughed, getting himself a large helping of food, “No, I’m just volunteering for some new Stark tech.”

“You’re getting a free demo?” Bucky huffed, “Why didn’t he ask any of us? Is it a new StarkPhone? Mines starting to run slow.”

“That’s because you watch too much internet porn,” Natasha rolled her eyes, “Besides, he gave you a new arm, act a little nice.”

“It’s not a phone. Or an arm. It’s going to, uh, depower me for a while. He thinks. It’s just a trial.” Steve tried to sound casual, like he wasn’t terrified of everything that could go wrong with this. Tony had him sign some paperwork to say he wouldn’t press charges if the changes were lethal, irreversible, or a myriad of other awful possibilities. He was assured it was just a precaution. 

Bucky blinked, then grinned wide, “You’re telling me we’re getting little Stevie back?!”

“I figured it would just make me weaker is all,” He sighed, “I don’t think I’m going to change that much, just be totally useless on missions. But only for two weeks.”

“Awh, you’re gonna be all normal, just like the rest of us,” Natasha smirked, “Wait, actually, why isn’t he trying it on Bruce?”

“Not as trackable, and he didn’t want to risk possible ‘instability.’” Steve shrugged and ate, “Besides, you know you’re not ‘normal’ you just-”

“She wasn’t fishing for compliments. Honestly, it’ll be interesting to see what you’re like when you’re not _Captain America._ ” Clint gave an earnest smile, “I think Bucky’s probably one of the few people alive who ever knew you like that. I’ll probably be able to kick your ass.”

“Hey, watch your mouth,” Natasha smirked, “Besides, you’re not great at hand to hand.”

“That’s my point.”

“I really hope we get tiny little Steve. I will actually give Stark my arm back to make that happen. He’s too serious now, when he’s tiny he has to make up for it. You thinks he runs into fights now, just wait-”

“Bucky,” Steve grumbled, feeling a little embarrassed, “It’s probably just going to make me a bit weaker is all. Don’t get yourself all riled up.”

“You know how I used to have to carry you around sometimes when you were really sick?”

“Stop it.”

“Oh! That’s a good point, didn’t you have like, scurvy and smallpox and polio. Do you think those run a risk of coming back? Should we vaccinate you first or something?” Clint nodded.

“If you tried to vaccinate me beforehand, I’d metabolize it. Honestly, I’m just going to jump in and hope for the best here. I can always take the cuff off whenever I need.” He nodded, “Bucky, Nat, either of you wanna spar? Tony’s gonna track my sleeping tonight and I want to be actually tired.”

“Can he take a video of me kicking your ass before and after the trial starts?” Bucky grinned wide, “Because if so, I’m in.”

Tony came into the training room a few hours later to find the super soldiers still fighting it out, talking about old times in between. It made him smile, that Steve had someone he could more closely relate to. Sure, he remembers his father’s stories but all that did was make Steve even more of a larger than life figure. At first he was hurt and disappointed when Steve wrote him off so quickly. But then he got to know Steve. And that helped him out of the awkward state that hero worshipping had gotten him in. 

And sure, he still had his old comics and his dad’s news clippings hidden away, but that was just nostalgia. He knew Steve hated being treated like some icon when he was just sitting at home. So he contained it. He didn’t ask about the Howlies, or the Invaders, or any of it. He didn’t smile when Captain America, _Captain America,_ complimented his designs and work. Sure it was a hell of an ego stroke, but he generally just brushed it off. He didn’t want Steve to think he held any power over Tony. 

Tony strode in, “Not gonna kill him before I get to testing, right Barnes?”

Bucky turned a little, letting Steeve get the upper hand and sweep his feet out from under him, grinning. Bucky grumbled and grabbed Steve, tugging him down to the ground with him. Steve laughed and shoved at him. Bucky grinned, “Hey, Stark, I gotta test for you. I’ll hit him as hard as I can while he’s on serum, and again when he’s off. How bout that?”

Tony shrugged, “If Steve lets you, measuring pain isn’t great, but if would be interesting.”

Steve nods, “Sure, I guess.”

“Oh. I was joking, but alright.” Bucky got up, “You want the metal arm or the flesh one?”

“Metal.” Steve grinned, not one to back down. He stood, “Just hit my shoulder I guess.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow, “Take notes, Stark.” He gave Steve a look, giving him one more chance to back down before hitting him hard right under his clavicle. Steve gave a little ‘oof’ and stumbled back, having braced for it a little. He rubbed the spot, “Yeah, okay. But I’m getting you back for that, Buck.”

Tony laughed a little, smiling, “We’ll compare the footage between those two, alright. Now get some rest, Rogers, you’ve got a big day ahead of you.”

Tony left, going to review his notes for the day. Steve smiled, rubbing his arm, “You really think it’ll make me look all small again?”

“No telling. But it’ll be neat to see, y’know? None of them know you like that.” Bucky hummed, stretching a little, “It’d be like them knowing me before I shipped off or something.”

“Just because my body’ll change doesn’t mean my personality will.” He laughed, rolling his eyes.

“So once you were Captain America your personality didn't change at all? You don’t think you were calmer? More thoughtful? Less chaotic and bratty? Had less to prove?”

“Watch it.”

Bucky gave a sly little smile and laughed, “Yeah, alright. I’m just saying. Now stop stalling.”

An hour later, Tony was watching as Steve tossed and turned, trying to get to sleep. He sighed, looking at the cuff prototype. He hoped this would work. Steve wasn’t his first choice, most out of fear of hurting him. But if anyone had the temperament to deal with it, it was Steve. This worked in theory, but practice concerned him. He didn’t sleep, going over his notes and design over and over again. The device was adaptive to whoever was wearing it. With Steve, it would null out the serum without getting rid of it. Once it was removed, the serum would resume. 

The same should hold for any born mutation. He hoped. He was still debating whether the device would be a good thing to put out into production. On one side, it would help law enforcement and government deal with powered villains. On the other, it could be used against powered heroes or civilians. It was a temperamental piece of technology, even as the world became more accepting of mutants. 

If Steve could speak in favor of the device, it would help quell fears from pro-mutant groups. Plus, Steve’s input could help Tony figure this thing out more. He respected Steve and knew he had a solid point of view on these things, if a little biased. He trusted Steve. He could only hope this device didn’t shatter Steve’s trust in him.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve woke up feeling groggy. He vaguely remembered being awake a bit before. Ah yes, that was right. He went to Tony’s lab. He was still in Tony’s lab, he guessed. He moved around, but that felt terrible. There was a voice at his side, but it felt so far away. He had this feeling before. Bucky brought him out to a seedy bar and the girls there were too pretty and he just kept on drinking. He woke up at home, feeling near dead. But he couldn’t get drunk anymore. And he didn’t drink. His arms felt weird when he tried to move them again.

“Cap. Lay down or I’ll strap you down.” The voice came clearer this time. Tony. Yes, he tried on the new cuff and blacked out. He felt weird vibrations pulsate through his skin and then he was out. He took a slow, deep breath, startled by the way it ached in his lungs.

“Steve.” Tony said firmly, “Stop. You need to calm down and take it easy. You’re not quite yourself.”

Steve looked down at his body, realizing he was more himself than he had been in seventy odd years. His body was small again, weak again. He took in another breath, feeling that familiar sting. His bones ached as he sat up, and was promptly pushed right back down by Tony, “I swear to god Steve, stay the hell down.”

“Tony... What...”

“You’re all small again. I’m trying to cross reference your current state with old medical files on you, but you keep getting up and I’m scared you’re gonna shatter. Stay still for a moment and catch your breath.”

Steve tensed, feeling awful, realizing that all over again he had to catch his breath, watch his step, hold himself just right. Not doing so would mean aches and pains and bruises. He shook his head, “Take it off, Tony, I can't deal with this.”

Tony smiled sadly, “Sorry. I just... I really thought you'd be able to handle it. I'll get the case for the cuff, it'll be off when I get back.”

Steve grumbled. He could handle it. He just didn’t want to. He sighed softly, worried he was just acting weak because he didn’t have his physical strength. He bit his lip, sitting up, drawing in a raspy breath, “Tony, wait!”

Tony grinned a little. He didn’t believe it would be that easy. He hid his grin, “Are you sure? I really don’t want to hurt you or make you uncomfortable. If you can’t take this, we’ll stop.”

“No,” Steve said firmly, his voice a little shakier and less resolved, “No, Tony, I’ve got this. Two weeks is all. Just-”

“Oh. Uh. Quick warning. Everyone’s waiting upstairs. I kind of told them.” Tony winced, just deciding to rip the bandaid off on that fact.

Steve glared hard, getting on his feet unsteadily. He had just gotten used to the weight of his new body and how it moved. Now he was stuck back in his old one. He shifted, “Can I at least get some real clothes?”

Tony walked over, and Steve was trying to hide his anger at how Tony was now taller than him. He smiled down, scuffling Steve’s hair, and oh, he had to know that would just infuriate him. “Sorry Steve, I don’t know what we have that’ll fit. You’re what, a small? My stuff might be a little baggy on you. I could ask Natasha?”

“You’re not dressing me up like a dame. Get your hands off me.” He jerked back.

“Unisex clothing is a thing, I’m sure you’ve noticed. Besides, you’d look very hip in a deep V neck.”

“Shut up and get me something to wear.”

Tony laughed, and it was really getting to Steve how much he was being brushed off. The change in stature didn’t make him any less of a man, or any less of Tony’s commander. He knew it was all just to get under his skin, but that didn’t mean it didn’t. Tony returned with a smile, some jeans and a neutral grey shirt. 

Steve dropped the robe and threw them on, frowning, “Can you at least turn around?”

Tony turned, “So modest.”

“Is it the new thing to just let guys look at you while you’re changing, huh?”

“You’re my science experiment, sorry for having some scientific curiosity.” Tony poked at his ribs. 

Steve jerked away, “Is that what they call it nowadays?”

Tony laughed a little, “Good one. Come on, everyone’s waiting.”

Steve trudged up slowly, feeling heavy and weak and strange. Tony talked about the possible effects of the device, sounding a little worried. His tone showed he was looking for Steve to say something back, but he didn’t give much. He was too distracted by the feeling of getting back into his own body again. He gave a weak nod and a non-committal answer.

When he entered the main room, Bucky's grin almost made this all worth it. He looked like a kid at Christmas morning. He hadn’t smiled this honestly and this much in probably years. Steve ducked his head a little and smiled back.

He was drawn out of that moment by the flash of Clint’s camera phone. “Oops. Sorry, left the flash on I guess.” 

“No cameras,” Steve hissed, “Don’t share those pictures.”

“Yeah, we can’t have it spreading that Captain America in incapacitated.” Natasha snatched his phone up, “Or do we have to sit through another SHIELD OPSEC lecture?”

Clint sighed, “Fine. Delete the pic and give it back.” 

Natasha hands him his phone back after a moment, “I don’t blame you though. I feel dizzy just looking at him. He’s so-”

“In the room.” Steve grumbled, “But go on, keep talking like I’m not, it does wonders for my ego.”

“I thought you were joking about him being sassier when he was smaller.” Sam nudged Bucky. Bucky laughed, still just looking at Steve in awe. He moved close, and before Steve could realize what was happening or try to stop it, Bucky picked him up, grinning wide.

“No, put me down.” Steve grumbled.

Bucky spun him around, laughing. The others laughed too. If it was just Bucky, Steve honestly would have allowed it, just to see that smile again. But it wasn’t. It was everyone else watching and laughing. He sighed, angry and ashamed, “Please, Buck.”

Bucky put him back down, “Sorry, I just really missed you. This you. Tiny you.”

Tony smiled, “Well, you can all get used to it.. Steve’s going to be like this for another two weeks. And that means no missions. No pictures of him. Keep this under wraps. Don’t want this experiment resulting in him or anyone else on the team getting harmed.”

“Someone suddenly cares a lot about our safety,” Clint raised an eyebrow.

“Those clothes look baggy.” Natasha frowned, “Can I get him anything else?”

“I mean, knock yourself out.” Tony shrugged, not caring much about Steve’s choice of clothing, “I’ll be tracking his food intake, exercise, sexual activity or lack thereof, sleep habits, mood, energy. So don’t go sneaking off with him. Not naming names, Natasha. Sam. Barnes.”

“Is Captain America not sexually active? Sam smirked, “Seriously?”

“I dunno about Captain America, but little scrawny Steve Rogers sure as hell never was.” Bucky grinned, ribbing him, “But maybe you can be, who knows.”

“You really owe me for all this, Tony,” Steve shook his head, “I’m going to get something to eat, feel free to come write it down or whatever.”

Tony nodded, moving into the kitchen with him. Sam followed, “Listen, if Captain America can’t get laid, there’s no hope for any of us. I mean, seriously?”

“Can we talk about literally anything else?” Steve sighed, looking through the fridge. It was a sore subject for him. He just never found anyone who was actually interested in him. And he wasn’t going to tarnish his relationship with one night stands and flings. He definitely wasn’t going to buy secrecy from women like he’d heard Tony talk about.

Tony hopped up on the counter, “No, it’s a good point. Honestly, I’m curious. I won’t make fun of you.”

Steve snorted, getting out some eggs, “Yeah, I don’t believe that. Sam, want an omelet?”

“Sure.” He smiled, “So, did you get any in the 40’s? Or did you have to be married for that. You weren’t married, right?”

“No, I wasn’t married, and no, you didn’t have to be married.” He sighed, chopping up vegetables, “Tony, do you actually eat meals or...?”

“I like to snack. Sue me,” He rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I’ll have some food if you’re offering. I’ll take your defensiveness as a no on before. You really were ready to die a virgin? Ouch.”

“Sex isn’t the most important thing in the world. You both know that, right?”

“Nope.”

“Not at all.”

Steve shook his head, continuing to prep the food. Sam got up after a bit, helping him. It made him realize how slowly he’d been moving, how tired he as. He was hardly ever tired these days. It threw him off. He looked up at Tony, who was watching him and taking notes. It frustrated him. He didn’t even know what Tony had to take notes on. He wasn’t doing anything.

“What about that agent?” Sam frowned, “She was nice.”

“Sharon? She is, but we fell out of touch.” He shrugged, “Plus, she’s my exes niece. It’s a little...”

“Yeah, alright.” He nods, “Fair enough. What about Natasha? She’s scary but she likes you. And she’s hot.”

“She’s a friend is all. I just don’t see her like that. We did kiss once, but it... There wasn’t much connection.”

“Hold up,” Tony’s head shot up, “You hooked up with Natasha?”

“I’m not sure what actions those words mean. We kissed, it was just for a mission, to keep cover,” Steve shrugged. He liked Natasha, sure, but there wasn’t any chemistry between them. He didn’t feel it, and she made herself clear on her feelings. He was alright with that. There was too much about her he didn’t know and he wasn’t really ready for that.

“Oh. Mission kisses don’t count. You suck.” Tony rolled his eyes, “I would probably flip if I found out she was capable of higher emotion.”

“So, to recap, you’re still a virgin?” Sam frowned, “You know, if you just want to get it out of the way, we could-”

“I’m not paying for sex.” Steve shook his head, starting to cook the food, “Or anonymity.”

“Oh!” Tony grinned, “I’ve got it. What about Bucky?”

“Captain America isn’t gay,” Sam laughed.

“It’s the 21st century, Sam, Captain America can be gay,” Tony nodded, “He could’ve been gay back then. Besides, read a magazine, plenty of heroes are sticking it to their sidekicks. Didn’t you and Bucky live together?”

Steve went bright red. He was hoping conversation didn’t end up here. He’d had his curiosity over the years, but it wasn’t something he’d ever even thought to act on. And with his best friend least of all. He really wanted to keep that much just a secret and not have to discuss it. He shoved a plate in front of Sam and started working on Tony’s.

“You’re not answering,” Tony grinned, “Oh my god, where’s Barnes? Have you two been-”

“Don’t talk to him about anything. He and I are just friends. Honestly, Tony, get your mind out of the gutter.” He snapped.

“So... are you gay? I was just joking earlier, if you are, that’s cool. Just a little unexpected.” Sam started eating.

“I’m...” He bit his lip. He didn’t know what he was. He considered men and women. He liked them both. He never kissed a guy before. So he couldn’t say with certainty it was what he liked. But he felt like he did. Steve shrugged, “I don’t know. I’ve never tried it with a guy.”

“So you have tried it with a girl then?” Tony frowned, “Because I was pinning you as a virgin.”

“I’ve never tried it with anyone. I don’t know what I like for sure, alright?” He sighed, passing Tony his food, “I haven’t really come across the right person yet.”

“Well that’s not a requirement,” Sam frowned, ”I’ve never slept with a man, but I know I’m not gay.”

“Well I don’t know,” Steve sighed, “I just don’t. When someone comes along, whether they’re a guy or a gal, I’ll figure it out then. But I’ve got other things filling my time right now, like being a lab rat.”

Tony shrugged, “If you ever want me to set you up-”

“Did you even listen to a word I said?” Steve sighed, finishing his food and sitting down by Sam. He was exhausted in general, but this conversation was mentally draining.

Sam said something to him. Steve frowned, “What?” The noise came again, and he sighed, getting up and sitting on the other side of Sam, “Say that again, please?”

“Are you alright? Or are you just ignoring me? Barnes is right, you’re all sassy when you’re tiny.” Sam raised an eyebrow.

“Oh. Huh. Yeah, Steve was deaf in that ear before, I guess his hearing it in is going without the serum. Just stay on that side of him and you’ll be good.” Tony nodded a little.

“Anyways, I know a girl who does counselling specifically for like, gay and lesbian vets. If you ever want. Just throwing it out there.” He shrugged, “Also, thanks for the omelet.”

“Yeah no problem. And I’m not gay, I just...”

“You’re bisexual.” Tony nodded, “I got you. You like both.”

“I don’t know what I like, alright!” He sighed, “Sam, when’s the last time you ‘got laid’? Or you, Tony? Let’s maybe talk about someone else’s personal life for a bit maybe? Or something besides mine? I didn’t ask either of you for help on this and I don’t want it.” He snarled, tossing his plate in the sink, storming off.

Tony licked his lips. Steve liked men. That was different. He didn't know how to process it. He didn't bring up throughout the conversation that he liked guys sometimes too. He figured that just wasn't important. But he wished he had. Maybe he could give Steve some tips. They could talk about it some. Tony shifted, trying to keep his thoughts in an appropriate area, which was hard with all this new possibility.

Sam cleaned his plate and sighed, “Is he in denial or are we being assholes?

“Probably both, honestly,” Tony shrugged, “I’m going to follow him. For scientific reasons, y’know. To take notes. Just doing my research on my product.”

“You didn’t sound suspicious until you tried not to.” Sam shrugged as Tony went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been very busy at work and home lately. It's going to take me a bit to get back to this, but I am not abandoning it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not feeling this fic as much, I've been beyond busy, but I've resolved to finish it. Chapter is very dialogue heavy, I have no excuses. Definite alcohol use and references in this chapter.

Tony tried not to stare too hard as Steve walked through the training room. He didn’t realize how much confidence Steve had in his walk until he didn’t. He looked nervous, like he was ready to fight any second. But not like he was sure he was going to win. Bucky sauntered up and pulled him in close. It was the same motions as normal, but it made so much more sense now. Bucky was used to this Steve. He knew how to keep him close, so he didn’t run off, and safe from other harm, even as simple as a cold breeze. 

Tony tried not to feel jealous. He wanted that sort of closeness, in general, but with Steve especially, recently. He was more genuine now, less concerned with keeping up an image. And the project gave him more and more excuses to talk to Steve, which he was beginning to really enjoy. 

He smiled, heart rate monitor in hand, moving over to the men, “You sure about this? You and Barnes really don’t have to.”

Bucky grinned, “Yeah, this is happening. Try and convince Steve it’s not.”

“It’s happening. I’ve already had to threaten Bucky into it, not gonna do it for you too. Strap your weird devices on me.”

Tony sighed, putting the monitor on, “You don’t have to act oblivious about every new technology, I know I’ve explained this one to you.” 

Steve sighed, “And I didn’t listen then either. C’mon. I like to think I’ve got some level of skill.” He hopped up into the ring.

Bucky gave Tony a look, “Yeah, I’m gonna put him on his ass. Anyways, listen, Nat and I were kind of thinking-”

“You? Thinking?”

“Fuck off. We want to sort of test something with him, but you... It might not be great for...” Bucky looked like he was struggling, “We want to get him drunk. But...”

“Yeah. Oh, yeah. Fair enough. It’s a good idea. Can one of you just take notes for me?” He smiled awkwardly, “Maybe bring him down after so I can do some bloodwork? Thanks.”

Bucky gave an awkward thumbs up, hopping in the ring with Steve.

* * *

Steve moved up, weakly, feeling more pain than he had in awhile, “No, Buck, I’m not down for the count, c’mon. I can take it. I didn’t-”

“Bucky, hit him again, and I’m disabling your arm.” Tony hollered, “You’re gonna kill him at this rate.”

“Stay outta this Stark, I can take him!” Steve panted, determined. His size wasn’t the only thing he had going for him. He knew he could win this. There had to be a- he grit his teeth as Bucky jumped out of the ring, having hardly broken a sweat. He tossed Steve a water bottle, which the smaller man failed to grab, glaring, knowing he’d went high on purpose.

Tony laughed a little. There was something nice about this, seeing such a pillar of strength as more human. He never felt Steve wasn’t human, but he was... distant. Stoic. Tony considered briefly that it was just his state of mind. His father had put Steve on such a pedestal, it was strange sometimes to be around him. 

Steve slid out of the ring, pouring sweat, “Can I get a shower in before you run more damn tests?”

“Damn tests? What happened to the clean-mouthed, wholesome, and pure Captain?” Tony smiled slyly.

“He got suckerpunched with a metal arm.” Steve scowled, looking at Tony with a bit of exhaustion, “Besides, I can throw out a word here and there. I don’t think it’s gonna ruin your image of me at this point.”

Tony shrugged, “I don’t know, I’m pretty heartbroken, you’re not the good, virginal boy I thought you were.”

Steve shifted, feeling like he was being mocked, “What, should I run around calling every girl in the telephone directory, looking to get my hand up her skirt like you? Maybe if I was as rich as you, I’d have gotten more tail.”

Tony sat up, that having struck a chord with him, “Telephone directory? What the fuck are you talking about? Act like I’m wearing my dad’s money all you want, people only care about you because of what he did.”

“What Dr. Erskine did. What your father funded.”

“No, no, you don’t get to wipe out his contribution, you were his pride and joy! He talked about making you all the fucking time! He never showed me off the way he did all his _wonderful_ Captain America relics. He put so much work into you-”

“If he put more in, they would have been able to recreate the serum. But they never have. He helped, sure. And even then, what he did surpasses your-”

Tony shoved him, hard, “My dad was an arms dealer after you. You were probably the only good thing he ever did. I’m a genius, I-”

Anger swept across Steve’s face. He swept his feet out from under him, punching him hard across the face, “Calm your ego for a damn minute!”

Tony pushed him off, “Why, don’t like the competition?”

When Steve’s stance changed to defensive, Tony stopped himself. As much as he would never admit it, Steve was sick and already worn out from fighting. He wasn’t going to risk hurting Steve. He wouldn’t risk telling Steve that was the reason he would stop. He sighed, “I don’t want to fight with you, Cap. I’m tired, and we both know this isn’t worth it.”

Steve gave a wary nod, “I’m more than the serum, got it?”

“Then act like it. You don’t need to start picking fights just because you don’t have a guaranteed win. It’s sadistic.”

“Anyone ever tell you to respect your elders?” Steve laughed as he rubbed his arm.

“It’s been said. Never listened. Go on and shower so I can run my damn tests.” Tony laughed a little.

* * *

Natasha peered in while Tony was taking another check of Steve’s pulse, “Can we steal him away? Bucky’s started serving shots. We figure it would all be safer to do it here. But we can go somewhere else, if-”

“I’ll be fine,” Tony nodded, not looking up from his work. Of course they were getting drunk with Steve. He knew the looks he’d get if he even tried to join, after declaring his sobriety a few weeks back. It was tiring. Natasha made little supportive comments, which was so unusual for her that it made him feel worse. Like he was being coddled. Most everyone else just ignored it, besides a few awkward congratulations after his first week. 

What really kept him from drinking again was the sad look Steve gave him four days ago when he got some wine out of the cupboard. He put it back, despite his goal to just have a single glass with dinner. Steve came by later and offered to talk, which he declined. So he could stand sitting downstairs and working on another project while his friends did shots. It was a little lonely, but he didn’t mind much. 

Steve smiled, “I’ll wear the heart rate monitor, and Nat said she’d keep a tally of what I drank. Then I’ll come down after so you can do whatever else you need.”

“Yeah, have fun you crazy kids,” Tony shrugged, focusing on his work. 

Steve smiled fondly at him before heading up with Natasha. Bucky was, as promised, making drinks. He smiled, taking a tiny umbrella and placing it in a tall, full glass, presenting it to Natasha, smirking at Sam, “Told you I could make a Long Island ice tea.”

“What the hell is this?” Natasha looked at it, closing the plastic umbrella and handing it off to Steve, “Here. This can start you off.”

Steve took a tiny sip before coughing, “This isn’t ice tea...”

“No, it’s a mixed drink, but it’s called that. I took a bartending class online today.” Bucky smiled proudly, “Sam doesn’t think I can pick up on skills quickly, but I know I’m a fast learner.”

“I never said that explicitly.” Sam shrugged, drinking his beer as Bucky poured Natasha a shot of vodka, “Are we not easing in or anything?”

“Liquor before beer.” She took the shot, “James, terrible. Get me the real stuff or don’t bother serving.”

Clint sprung down, “So we’re drinking now? Should we make sure JARVIS knows not to, y’know...”

“Tony’s in his workshop.” Natasha smiled, “And the liquor cabinet is set to close if he gets anywhere near it. He gave Pepper the ability to override his commands on that. I believe he’ll be alright.”

“He was about to drink the other day,” Steve sipped on his drink more, “I caught him as he was right about to the other day.”

“I don’t know Stark too well. Is he really that bad that we’re all sitting around gossiping about him? He seems like a fairly well adjusted man. Temperamental, more so than his father, but...” Bucky made another drink, handing it to Clint.

Clint blinked, “You served me a margarita in a wine glass.”

“Say thank you,” Natasha noted to him, “And he seems alright, but he’d had more alcohol related mistakes than the rest of us combined, and far more public ones at that. Ask Pepper if you ever need to know more on that. I’d suggest not comparing him to his father. It’s a sensitive spot.”

Steve frowned, moving the straw of his drink away from his mouth, “Howard Stark was a good man. It’s sad to see Tony keep dragging his name because they had issues.”

“Howard was a genius,” Bucky said sadly.

“So is Tony.” Clint shrugged, “And he’s got better morals.”

“Yeah,” Sam snorted, “Now. If the military had enough funding to convince him to stay in weapons...”

“He still has that thing in his chest from the explosion,” Clint raised an eyebrow, “I think it’s really personal to him. It’s sort of why he’s Iron Man.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen his press conferences too. I’m only saying that his revelation timed up pretty nicely with sequestration.” Sam finished his beer, setting it on the counter. Bucky shrugged, giving him another. 

“Yeah, but things really aren’t that bad now,” Steve shrugged. Natasha, Clint, and Sam groaned.

“Please, grandpa, tell us again how much you love vaccines and oranges.”

“Do you know how bad polio is? No, because you never had it. Why’s that?” Steve finished his drink off, feeling a little fuzzy.

“I like the small oranges. They’re so sweet.” Bucky smiled a little, “And Natasha, I know you didn’t get sweet things growing up, you can sympathise.”

“She likes grapes.” Clint smiled, “And wine, but I’ve seen her eat a whole bag of grapes in one sitting.”

“Wine?” Bucky smiled at her, “не хорошо. That’s empty calories, Tasha.”

“So? Dogs aren’t supposed to eat chocolate, but you had two whole bars earlier today.”

“Ouch,” Bucky laughed, pouring her another shot. 

Steve gave a small laugh, feeling really warm and numb. It was nice. Everything felt like it was going okay. He liked not having to worry about work or war for a bit. And everyone seemed happy too. Bucky was getting better and better every day. He was very glad Bucky had friends, despite the unfavorable conditions of his and Natasha’s meeting. He smiled at Natasha, “I’m glad you’re Bucky’s friend too.”

Natasha laughed, “Thank you.”

Bucky grinned, pouring two shots and sliding one to Steve, “How y’feeling, Stevie?”

“Swell. I think I can sort of feel it. How come you’re only calling me Stevie since I’m small. You can always call me that. It’s okay.” Steve took the shot, then made a disgusted face.

Bucky just kept grinning at him endearingly. Sam snorted a bit, smiling. Steve blinked, “What’s funny?”

Clint shook his head, “He’s like a teenager, jesus. Give him another, Buck.”

Steve shook his head, “Beer. It won’t taste half as bad.”

Sam raised up his bottle in acknowledgement, “Thank you.”

“You’re a good friend too, Sam. I know you don’t like Bucky much, but you’re nice to him. Act like you’re not, but you are. It means a lot to me.” Steve turned to him with a small smile. The two were at odds for several reasons. Many were to do with Bucky’s violent past, and at least a few with the times he’d tried to kill Sam. But they were better off now. 

Sam nodded a little, “Thanks I guess.”

“Can’t believe it’s Stevie running around happy that I have friends. You know how many fights I got into for his sake? How many girls I begged to bring their friend so little Stevie wasn’t just tagging along?” Bucky smiled, handing Steve his beer and making Clint another drink, “See, I used the proper glass this time.”

Steve gave Bucky a sad look, “Natasha’s good at setting people up. If you miss going on dates.”

“Missed the point, but I’m not really looking for that right now.”

“Tony thought I was a queer. And that I was holding a torch for you,” Steve laughed a little. 

Clint frowned, “Do people say that anymore? Either of those things.”

Steve shrugged, “Gay. Whatever. I’m not for Bucky.”

Bucky gave him a considerate little look, pouring another drink for Natasha. Steve frowned, not liking whatever he was trying to imply with it, “I’m not. Quit your starin’.”

“I know you’re not.” Bucky laughed a little, “Just giving you a hard time. Can you imagine what the boys woulda thought?”

“I saved the world, helped win the war. I don’ play that card but screw what they woulda thought.” Steve grumbled a little.

Natasha smiled coyly, “James, why don’t you take him down to Tony. Wouldn’t want him to have too rough of a night his first time drinking.”

Bucky nodded, going over and scooping him up. Steve frowned. It was familiar, but embarrassing, especially with the way everyone laughed, and the knowing look on Natasha’s face. He shifted, looking at Bucky, “She’s got really pretty hair, but she can be mean sometimes, y’know?”

He could hear Clint snort on his drink as Bucky carried him back down to Tony’s lab. Tony sat up almost immediately, “Did he get drunk? Is... Oh. Yeah. He got drunk.”

Tony moved over to him, seeing a national icon scrawny, face red, and eyes a little hazy. No, he saw his friend drunk. He had to stop thinking of Steve that was, it wasn’t good to either of them. Steve smiled wide, “Tony! Bucky knows I’m not gay for him.”

Bucky laughed, setting Steve down on top of a workbench, “Glad we’re still on this topic.”

“Sorry. We were trying to find him a date earlier. Just wondered if he was.” Tony dug through, looking for his breathalyzer.

“He used to be,” Bucky laughed, “Thought I couldn’t tell, but he had this whole thing for me for a few years after we both hit puberty. He’d never admit it, but I wasn’t gonna say anything we were friends. But I’m not the one he’s got his sights on now, I don’t think.”

“You don’t think?” Tony looked at Steve, “Blow into this, alright?”

“No, he grew out of it. He liked Peggy for a while, and she was a sweet girl.” 

“Yeah, but she’s...”

“I miss Peggy.” Steve frowned a little, clearly very gone at this point. 

“Blow into this.” Tony repeated, “He’s making me feel like a cop or something.”

“What is that?”

“Measures how much alcohol is in his blood. If he would _please_ just exhale, right here.”

Bucky laughed as Steve finally blew into it. Steve looked at Tony, “Did I do that right?”

“Yeah, great job Steve.” Tony shook his head, smiling. He grabbed a small flashlight, angling Steve so the cameras were capturing him, leaning in to dilate his pupils. 

Steve blinked and moved his head away from the light, grumbling, “Cut it out, Stark.”

Tony sighed a little, trying to get them dilated again. Steve knocked the light out of his hand. Tony sighed, “Yeah, you don’t want to make this easy on me, do you?”

Steve grabbed at Tony’s shirt and pushed their lips together clumsily.

Tony jerked back, eyes a little wide, completely blown away. Steve kissed him. His childhood hero, his father’s greatest pride, one of his closest friends just kissed him. It was a little great, and he could feel little bubbles of joy in his chest. But Steve was drunk and possibly confused. He swallowed. 

Steve gave him a little smile, “Your beard scratches. I think it’s sorta nice.”

Bucky laughed softly, reminding Tony of his presence. He blushed and shifted, “You... Don’t tell anyone about this, alright? And that means Steve. Don’t give him a rough time. He was talking about being curious about guys, it just-”

“I just told you I had no issue with him before. You guys all seem to think the military didn’t have all sorts of queers. They weren’t all noisy about it like they are now, but that used to get you killed for talking about it. But he’s drunk. I wouldn’t leave a lady in this condition with anyone but a gentleman.”

“Seriously, Barnes? I’m not gonna date rape him. He’s my friend. I’m finishing my tests, and then you can put him to bed.”

Bucky nodded, sitting back a little. Steve grabbed Tony and tried to kiss him again. Tony pulled away, face going redder. Steve gave a huff, “Tony, kissing guys is good as kissing girls. It’s different, but good.”

“Trust me, I know. Bucky, how much did he have to drink?”

“Natasha’s got the total, you can run up and ask her.”

“Can you?”

“If I come back and Steve’s hurt-”

“He won’t be.” Tony grumbled.

By the time Bucky came back down, Steve was passed out on the countertop. Tony shrugged, “You can check the footage. He tried to kiss me a few more times, but I’m a good Christian man.”

“You are?” Bucky frowned.

“Figure of speech. Can you carry him to bed? He’s too lanky for me to try.”

“Yeah, sure.” Bucky scooped him up easily, “Sleep well, Stark.”


End file.
